Punto
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Detesta a su presa, tanto que no puede digerirla, pero no está dispuesto a dejar que otros la devoren.
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el señor de las moscas, echando espuma por la boca debido al coraje que le provocaba tener a su "socio" cara a cara.

La bendita bestia china sonreía tontamente mientras le encaraba; emanaba alegría hasta por los poros, recién había salido de una fiesta a la que Dakki le había invitado. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro debido a los tragos que ingirió de más, cosa que, por supuesto, enojaba más a Beelzebub.

El asistente de Satan era un caballero, tenía clase y porte, siempre demasiado culto y recto, no tenía vicios ni nada parecido, era el hombre perfecto (desde su propio punto de vista). No entendía cómo aún así, su esposa lo había engañado con ése pervertido bebedor.

Ya había tenido suficiente ése día, desde muy temprano el Secretario de Enma le había estado haciendo la vida imposible. Realmente estaba cansado, y por esa razón decidió salir de las oficinas para pasear y despejarse un poco; nunca pensó que podría encontrarse con el actual amante de su mujer andando por las calles del infierno.. al menos no considerando que el lugar de aquél tipo estaba en el cielo.

Llevaba un tiempo resignado a su inferioridad en el infierno japonés, en verdad que todo lo que había en ese lugar le alteraba; razón por la cual dejó de luchar por resaltar y se dedicó a hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, en el fondo aún deseaba seguir en la batalla, por eso decidió desquitar su eterna frustración con Hakutaku.

Había escuchado que el Secretario de Enma y la bestia mística "se llevaban bien" así que, pensó que era buena idea vengarse, directamente por lo de su mujer e indirectamente por los desplantes del demonio.

Se acercó a Hakutaku un tanto temeroso (pues aún no conocía que cosas seria capaz de hacer), le cogió por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco. Hakutaku no hizo ningun movimiento de reacción, sólo se dejó hacer.

_**-Oi, vendrás conmigo, daremos un paseo.-**_ le anunció Beelzebub.

_**-¿He? ¿Quién eres?-**_ Atinó a preguntar Hakutaku.

_**-Beelzebub! La mano derecha del Rey del Infierno Europeo!-** _gritó exaltado.

_**-¿Ah? ¿Quién?-** _Hakutaku no sintonizaba bien lo que le decían.

_**-Ah, olvídalo! Camina!-**_ Hakutaku tenia la cabeza en las nubes, tanto que, sin protestar, obedeció y siguió el paso a medias. Inició sosteniéndose del brazo de Beelzebub. Unos cuántos pasos más adelante se cansó y quiso subirse encima del demonio europeo, pero no pudo porque era más pequeño y sólo se colgó de su cuello.

Beelzebub estaba a punto de quitárselo de encima y dejarlo tirado; si pensaba en ello, le valía poco su venganza porque el otro estaba ahogado en alcohol y ni cuenta se daría, pero notó algo que le llamó la atención..

Aquel tipo extraño y alcoholizado, en lugar de apestar a baba y alcohol, tenía un aroma dulce.. extremadamente dulce y delicioso. El señor de las moscas se extrañó de ello y comenzó a observarlo, entonces se dio cuenta de muchas otras cosas más.

La piel de Hakutaku era blanca y suave, su cabello también era sedoso y brillante, tenia figura delgada y algo delicada, además poseía un rostro tan bello como el de una señorita. Tras caer en cuenta de lo anterior, Beelzebub se sintió un poco extraño.. o mejor dicho: atraído. Por alguna razón, estaba desechando su idea de querer hacerle daño.

Le cogió la cara y lo obligó a mirarle. Hakutaku tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas, hecho que por supuesto, atrajo aún más al señor de las moscas, que sin pensarlo dos veces, le cogió por la cintura y le llevó a rastras hacia un callejón cercano.

_"Estaría bien que fuera amante de su esposa, sólo si podía ser su amante también" _

Como buen demonio europeo bruto y corrupto, jamás se molestaría en darle un buen lugar a sus actos. Ni siquiera le importaba sí les oían, él podría desaparecer fácilmente.

Hakutaku no captaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y tampoco es como sí le importaba. Estaba perdido, justo como aquel día en que se emborrachó por culpa de Hoozuki, sólo esperaba no volver a parar hasta lo mundano.

Ya estando en el callejón, Beelzebub dejó caer a Hakutaku en el piso, éste sólo lanzó un quejido y después se hizo bolita. Sin esperar más, el señor de las moscas se tiró encima de Hakutaku y comenzó a sacarle las prendas. Primero la bata y después la camisa. Cuando iba por el pantalón, no pudo evitar notar un chorro de sangre que se le escapaba a la Bestia por la comisura de los labios; le pareció extraño, no recordaba haberle golpeado con fuerza contra el piso.. al menos no para causarle una hemorragia.

Antes de que pudiera continuar examinando a Hakutaku, sintió un golpe venir de alguna parte. El impacto de un instrumento metálico le removió el cerebro. Esa sensación.. estaba seguro de haberla sentido antes. Y entonces, en el medio de su semi-inconsciencia, vio la figura de un demonio que se paraba junto a él; era el secretario de Enma.

Beelzebub tembló y un sudor frío le recorrió la frente al distinguir un gesto de enojo e irritación en el rostro de Hoozuki.

**_-Sabe que.. podrían ejecutarlo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer?-_ **Indicó Hoozuki, hablando calmadamente, llevándole la contra a su expresión.

**_-Ah.. por su.. posición en.. el cielo?-_ **preguntó Beelzebub, con la voz temblorosa.

_**-Sí lo sabe bien, entonces ¿por qué lo consideró?-** _Cuestionó el demonio, dejando que su voz demostrara un poco su enojo.

_**-Ah.. yo..-**_ El señor de las moscas no sabia qué hacer, realmente creía que estaba perdido esta vez.. a no ser que encontrara un gancho.

_**-No vuelva a intentarlo.-** _demandó Hoozuki.

**_-Ah.. sí.. después de todo era verdad, ustedes son amigos, fui tonto al pensar que estaría solo.-_ **Dijo Beelzebub, escondiendo su nerviosismo para intentar resaltar algún punto débil en Hoozuki.

_**-Está equivocado, yo odio a Hakutaku-san.- **_

_**-¿He?-** _Por un momento Beelzebub se quedó en blanco debido a la confesión de Hoozuki.

_**-Y ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. No quiero que nadie le haga daño, sólo yo.-**_

_ **-¿Es así?..-** _preguntó el europeo, aún tratando de comprender.

_**-Sí, así es.-**_ Confirmó Hoozuki

_**-Eso es un poco egoísta.-**_ Afirmó Beelzebub.

_**-Soy un demonio.-**_

_** -Eso no es justificación!- **_

_**-Usted no tiene por qué decir eso, acosa a su esposa!- **_

_**-Pensaba dejarlo pasar y me has arruinado!- **_

_**-¿Cómo? ¿Pensaba hacerle esto a Hakutaku-san para tener equivalencia con su mujer?- **_

_**-Así es! Si es amante de ella, por qué no puede ser el mio también?!- **_

_**-Es un hombre!- **_

_**-Y qué? El placer es el igual, estoy seguro de que piensas lo mismo.- **_

_**-No me involucre en sus tonterías, por favor.- **_

En su ultimo comentario, Hoozuki bajó un poco la voz y desvió levemente la mirada. A Beelzebub le pareció extraño el comportamiento, al menos al principio, antes de darse cuenta de que había encontrado su hermoso gancho.

_**-He.. será que.. el Hakutaku te interesa?-**_ Sugirió. Hoozuki se mostró tan inexpresivo como siempre, no tenía la intención de confirmarle nada. _**-Es lindo ¿no?.. Tan lindo que ni siquiera el frío secretario de Enma puede resistirse a él.-**_

_**-Está equivocado.-**_ se apresuró a responder Hoozuki.

_**-No lo estoy. Se perfectamente lo que se siente.. estamos iguales, por eso no seas tan egoísta, podemos compartirlo.- **_

_**-Quién rayos quiere compartir?!- **_

_**-Entonces es verdad..- **_

_**-Es libre de pensar lo que desee.- **_

Hoozuki se acercó a Hakutaku y le movió un poco, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Tomó las prendas que tenía sueltas y le cargó en brazos. Se dispuso a irse de ahí, pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo a soltar una advertencia.

_**-Sólo le diré una cosa. No se atreva a ponerle las manos encima de nuevo, o en verdad le haré sufrir.- **_

Beelzebub continuó sonriendo mientras le veía retirarse. Al parecer, había perdido la oportunidad de molestarlo más; pero estaba bien, al menos ése día había conseguido tocar un punto sensible del Secretario, y ése placer, nadie se lo quitaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaba a paso acelerado por las calles, cuidando que nadie lo viera con aquella "cosa" entre los brazos; realmente le inquietaba que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque sin duda eso echaría por la borda toda su buena reputación de "señor demonio malvado".

Observó el rostro de la "cosa" que iba cargando, sin duda tenia ganas de darle un golpe y dejarle más idiota de lo que ya estaba, pero se abstuvo de ello, porque si el otro no estaba consciente y en condiciones optimas para gritar de dolor, no le daba gusto.

Continuó andando hasta llegar al palacio de Enma. Ya estando ahí, se sintió más cómodo, y pudo andar normalmente. Los esbirros se encontraban ocupados por la visita del Rey Europeo y Enma.. bueno, el Rey Enma no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Avanzó por los pasillos, quería llegar a su habitación. Aún no estaba seguro de querer meter al Hakutaku en su pieza, pero dado que Beelzebub seguiría estando cerca por el resto del día, sin duda era lo mejor, dejaría a la estúpida bestia encerrada ahí hasta que se le pasara la borrachera.

Un poco antes de llegar a su destino, el Rey Enma apareció por uno de los pasillos, cruzandole por el frente a Hoozuki, éste le llamó y en cuanto el gran hombre le dirigió la mirada, puso una expresión de horror.

Enma se quedó pasmado al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. A ésas alturas de su vida, creía haberlo visto todo, pero definitivamente estaba equivocado. Por un momento creyó estar alucinando, porque sinceramente, cualquiera que viera algo semejante, sin duda pensaría que ha dejado tirada la cordura en alguna parte. Pero, en el momento en que Hoozuki le dirigió la palabra para pedirle permiso de llevar a Hakutaku a su habitación, reconoció que era la pura verdad.. ésa frialdad característica del demonio jamás sería copiada tan perfectamente por su subconsciente. Con el horror aún presente en el rostro y en la voz, Enma dio su permiso. Hoozuki agradeció y se retiró de la presencia del Rey, quién después de perderlos de vista, suspiró pesadamente y se golpeó contra el muro más cercano, intentando provocarse una amnesia que le ayudara a olvidar la imagen de minutos antes.

El hecho de que Hoozuki llevara en brazos a Hakutaku, inconsciente y con la ropa suelta.. sólo podía significar una cosa: habían estado haciendo cosas indebidas! Y el saber sobre ello, perturbaba de sobremanera al gran Rey del Infierno Japones.

Hoozuki sabia lo que el Rey había pensado, pero no se molestó en darle explicaciones. Le urgía llegar a su habitación, sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse.

Al estar frente a su puerta, intentó abrir pero no pudo, tenia ambas manos ocupadas sosteniendo a la bestia; suspiró con fastidio antes de hablarle a Hakutaku para que despertara un poco y le ayudara. Hakutaku apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Hoozuki, no entendió lo que le dijo pero cuando sintió sus pies tocar el suelo, reaccionó y trató de ponerse en pié.

Hoozuki permaneció rodeandole la cintura con su brazo derecho para evitar que cayera al piso y Hakutaku se sostuvo del cuello de su compañero, por supuesto que no sabia quien era, porque curiosamente sus ulceras no habían estallado de nuevo.

Hoozuki pudo sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta, cargó de nuevo a Hakutaku y lo llevó a la cama. Ya estando cómodo, Hakutaku hizo un esfuerzo para ver a la persona que le estaba atendiendo; en el medio de una ilusión borrosa, distinguió a medias el rostro de Hoozuki. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no lo demostró, pues cayó inconsciente antes de poder siquiera pestañear.

Hoozuki ahora estaba más tranquilo, con la bestia resguardada en esas cuatro paredes, podía irse a cumplir con los deberes que le hacían falta. Antes de irse, intentó ponerle la ropa suelta a Hakutaku. Con el cuerpo relajado se hacia más pesado, por lo que tuvo dificultades para cargarle de nuevo; sin embargo, lo hizo bien.. pero no hasta el final, pues sucedió algo que le dejó un enigma grabado en la consciencia.

La bestia mística habló en sueños.

-"Hoozu-chan"- le llamó.

A Hoozuki le resonó el apodo en los oídos, tenia la sensación de haberlo oído antes, pero realmente no tenia ni idea de donde lo había escuchado. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza. De la nada, la imagen de un chico blanco con cuernos, le vino a la mente y fijó su vista en Hakutaku.

Por alguna razón, el rostro de la bestia durmiente, le causó un inexplicable sentimiento de nostalgia.


	3. Llave

Se quedó observándolo por varios minutos, la sensación de nostalgia le recorría una y otra vez. Intentaba ubicar ese posible recuerdo lejano, pero su mente no cedía. Hizo muchos esfuerzos para recordarlo completamente, pero fue inútil.. al parecer, tantos años de vida le habían hecho perder de vista varios acontecimientos.

Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, se decidió por irse a cumplir sus tareas. Sí bien el recuerdo no quería ser recordado, lo mejor era borrar hasta el más mínimo rastro de él, y no había nada mejor que una cansada jornada de trabajo para ocupar por completo su mente.

Compuso al Hakutaku en la cama y le puso una manta encima. Salió de la habitación y dejó la puerta con llave. Guardó la llave entre los pliegues de su ropa, y emprendió su camino rumbo a la oficina de Enma.

A unos cuántos metros de su objetivo, su celular sonó, lo revisó y vio que era Koban; con molestia respondió. Resulta que, el gato le había llamado para molestarle con las fotos. A pesar de que ya le había dejado en claro que sólo sería una, aún le seguía molestado y le llamaba cada vez para rogarle por más.

Estaba molesto, odiaba ésa clase de llamadas que le hacían perder el tiempo.. y esta vez iba a odiarlas aún más porque perdería algo más que sólo unos cuantos minutos.. y todo, por no darse cuenta de que la llave de su habitación se le había caído mientras cogía el celular.

Para gracia y desgracia de Hoozuki, justo en ése momento Beelzebub se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar en busca de su Rey; por supuesto que, al ir detrás del secretario, presencio el momento en que éste dejó la llave tirada en el medio del pasillo. Se quedó a una buena distancia del demonio japonés, esperando a que terminara su llamada y siguiera su camino, para poder acercarse y recoger la llave.

Al tenerla en sus manos, Beelzebub consideró muchas posibilidades en su cabeza; Sería.. ¿una caja fuerte? ¿Documentos importantes? No, ningún alma cuerda querría robar alguna cosa a ése tipo, por lo que la seguridad era innecesaria. Pero era obvio que había algo que no quería que nadie viera.. algo que era parte quizás de su "intimidad".. y ¿qué lugar guardaba ése tipo de secretos? Beelzebub pudo saberlo en seguida: una habitación personal!

Pero, a pesar de saber sobre ello, Beelzebub no sabía dónde se encontraba la habitación de Hoozuki. Se recorrió todo el palacio de Enma en busca de ella, intentó en muchas puertas con la llave y nada, no era ninguna de ésas. Al final del recorrido, en el lado más lejano del palacio, se encontró con un estrecho corredor que tenía el paso cerrado con una cadena y un letrero que decía "no pasar".

_"Las cosas no podían ser más obvias"_ pensó Beelzebub.

Cruzó por arriba de la cadena y se adentro en el pasillo, en el fondo divisó una puerta de color café. Metió la llave y giró con cuidado. La puerta se abrió y Beelzebub entró.

El Señor de las Moscas sorprendió al encontrar dentro tantas cosas raras que coleccionaba el demonio. Se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, Hoozuki era una persona con obsesiones normales pero gustos diferentes.

Allá, al fondo, en el medio de toda ésa oscuridad demoniaca, sobre la cama, había un bulto grande que brillaba levemente.. era un brillo blanco y hermoso. Beelzebub se acercó, quitó la manta que cubría a la cosa brillosa, y entonces descubrió que era el Hakutaku.

Sonrió por segunda vez en ése día. Quizás era hora de su segunda "victoria".. y por supuesto, tenia que obtenerla sobre la cama del Secretario.


	4. Chapter 4

Resulta que, en este capítulo tuve problemas para manejar el "grado" al que Beelzebub llegará con Hakutaku (no quiero que odien mi fic por culpa de Beelzebub!). Y bueno, intenté elaborar un "punto medio". Espero que sea de su agrado. Las cosas van de modo mas o menos implícito.. guardo lo mejor para Hoozuki!

:::

* * *

:::

Al ver a la bestia tan hermosa e indefensa, el tipo de deseo que sentía Beelzebub cambiaba; ya no era simple venganza o sed de victoria, era verdadera necesidad de placer. Dentro de su ser, despertaban unas ganas incontrolables por poseerlo. El aroma exquisito y natural, la piel suave y blanca, la figura delgada y perfecta.. todo le enloquecía.. absolutamente todo..

No quiso desperdiciar mucho tiempo, sabía que el Secretario no tardaría en darse cuenta del extravío de la llave. Subió a la cama. Con prisa despojó a Hakutaku de su camisón, recorrió con sus manos el pecho y abdomen desnudos.. realmente se sorprendió de la textura tan delicada que tenia.

Hakutaku se movió un poco, cosa que asustó a Beelzebub, quien por un momento creyó que la bestia se había despertado ya recuperado, pero, para satisfacción del demonio europeo, Hakutaku sólo lo hizo para acomodarse sobre su pecho. Entonces Beelzebub consideró ser suave con la bestia, un ser tan lindo y hermoso debía ser tratado con delicadeza.

Le separó un poco, observó su rostro dormido y por impulso le besó. Simplemente no pudo resistirse a aquellos labios finos. Hakutaku no reaccionó al beso, pero aún así Beelzebub se sintió complacido.

Recostó al chino nuevamente en la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Sin esperar más tiempo, lo despojó de toda su ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Aún en la inconsciencia, la bestia se sintió expuesta e intentó cubrirse, pero el demonio se lo impidió. Le cogió por los tobillos y le abrió las piernas, después se colocó entre ellas.

Rendido por la posición, Hakutaku dejó de moverse y continuó durmiendo. Beelzebub pensó que así era mejor, tenía poco tiempo y no podía permitiste pelear para dominarle. Le acaricio por todos lados. Absolutamente toda la piel expuesta fue atrapada por sus manos; y no sólo eso, también por sus labios. Dejó unas cuantas marcas en el cuello y el pecho. Después de saciar ése especial antojo, fue por el platillo principal. Abrió aún más las piernas de Hakutaku y tocó entre sus glúteos buscando la entrada. Cuando encontró su objetivo, metió uno de sus dedos, de manera lenta y pausada. Hakutaku se removió incómodo pero no despertó. Beelzebub no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto había bebido ése hombre como para ni siquiera despertar aunque le estuviera violando.

El interior de Hakutaku era ajustado, Beelzebub realmente quería probarlo. Dejó de lado la preparación y sacó su dedo. Abrió sus pantalones, apenas lo suficiente para dejar expuesta su virilidad y se masajeo un poco antes de intentar meterse en Hakutaku.. Cuando estaba a punto de empujarse dentro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe; y ahí estaba el secretario de Enma, con su mazo en mano, probablemente dispuesto a romperle la cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Notó la silueta de Beelzebub en el pasillo cuando dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la oficina, pero dado el problema que habían tenido antes, prefirió dejarle estar.

Entró a la oficina, ahí se encontraba el Gran Rey Enma; de nuevo, cuando éste lo vio, puso su expresión de horror. Hoozuki suspiró cansado, _"¿Aún no se había a acostumbrado a sus rarezas?" _

El secretario fue a revisar el carrito lleno de pergaminos del archivo, tenían que dar comienzo a los juicios del día.

_** -Hoozuki-kun..-**_ llamó Enma.

_**-Qué sucede?**_\- contestó Hoozuki sin dejar de lado su trabajo.

_**-Hakutaku-kun está bien?**_\- preguntó el Rey con temor.

_**-Pues.. espero que sí..-**_

Sin darse cuenta, al Secretario se le escapó un suspiro mientras decía esas palabras. Enma quedó paralizado cuando notó eso, realmente no sabía qué le pasaba a su asistente ése día; primero llevaba la bestia en brazos y ahora soltaba suspiros POR LA BESTIA! Eso sí que debía anunciar el fin del Infierno, el Cielo y lo Mundano!

_**-Se te pasó la mano ésta vez nee?-** _comentó el Rey.

_**-No fui yo..-**_ respondió Hoozuki con rastro de molestia en sus palabras.

_**-Entonces qué le pasó?- **_

_**-Enma-daio.-**_ le cortó Hoozuki, dejando lo que estaba viendo en los pergaminos, para después completar su frase con una expresión de suma seriedad. _**-Dígale a Satan-san que modere a sus empleados, de lo contrario, tendremos guerra.-**_

_**-He?!-** _gritó exaltado el Rey.

_**-Eso es todo.-**_ finalizó Hoozuki.

_**-Hoozuki-kun, hablas en serio?!-**_

_**-Sí, hablo muy en serio.- **_

Enma se quedó callado, sabía que con Hoozuki no se jugaba; por ello, en verdad consideró prohibir las visitas de los Europeos a su casa.. o al menos las visitas de los "empleados" de Satan. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de qué problemas se traía su asistente, pero tampoco quería intentar averiguarlo todo, porque estaba propenso a sus "ataques de sinceridad", y no es que le temiera a las cosas que le decía pero.. prefería abstenerse de terminar con un trauma psicológico. Ademas de eso, creía a Hoozuki bastante capáz de resolver cualquier problema sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda, así que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban; aunque por supuesto, le pasaría el mensaje al Rey Europeo.

El Secretario volvió a su tarea. A pesar de que se veía igual que siempre, concentrado en su trabajo y totalmente competente, en el fondo se encontraba bastante inquieto. Aún cuando apenas iban empezando la jornada, él ya quería que terminara. Una parte de él estaba por caer en la desesperación, deseaba salir corriendo a su habitación para asegurarse de que la bestia estuviera bien, justo donde la dejó.. pero la otra parte lo reprendía y le hacia ver lo idiota que se estaba poniendo; pero él ya lo sabia, todos los demás lo sabían también..

_..cuando se trataba de Hakutaku, simplemente no podía estar tranquilo.._


	6. Chapter 6

No había pasado ni media hora y para Hoozuki parecía que estaba viviendo todo una eternidad.

Tenía un conflicto interior horrible. Realmente no sabía que lo tenía impaciente; porque, a decir verdad no tenía claros motivos para cuidar de Hakutaku. Y es que, sí la bestia fuera una virgen y pura criatura, estaría totalmente justificada su preocupación. Pero no, era un tipo ebrio y zorro, bien se merecía que lo violaran mil tipos hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, una cosa era pensar que le merecían ése tipo de cosas y otra era desear que le sucediera.. había una GRAN diferencia, o eso pensaba Hoozuki.

Como sea, el caso era que definitivamente no iba a permitir que alguien extraño le hiciera cosas malas. Sí las buscaba por él mismo, pues bien, nada que hacer; pero en ése momento Hakutaku no estaba consiente, y por ello le defenderia aunque le costara la reputación!

Que "era egoísta".. pues claro que sí! Habían sido mil años de tener a la bestia echando quejidos por él! Era normal estar enfadado sí lo hacia por alguien más o ¿no? Después de todo, él era un demonio, disfrutaba de verle sufrir. Disfrutaba cada gesto dolido de un ser tan superior como Hakutaku.. y nadie más que él, tenía derecho a disfrutarlo.

Suspiró nuevamente, tras haber terminado él juicio en el que habían estado por esos momentos. Estaba sintiendo que ése día estaría particularmente pesado, con toda ésa inseguridad cargada sobre los hombros.

En verdad quería salir, por eso pensó en aprovechar el holgazaneo de Enma para librarse del trabajo cada media hora. Buscó su reloj dentro de su ropa, consultó la hora, vio que marcaba 29 minutos después de la entrada y él creía que ya llevaban unas dos horas. Guardó el reloj y palpó entre los pliegues para sacar la llave y tenerla preparada..

Casi se saca toda la ropa intentando encontrarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino, pues recordó el momento en el que vio a Beelzebub a través de la puerta.. y estaba convencido de que había sido él quién la había cogido!

Sacó su mazo del carrito dónde lo tenía, y sin pedirle permiso a Enma ni decirle una sola palabra, salió a toda prisa de la oficina.

El demonio Europeo estaba jugando con fuego, Hoozuki había intentando mantener la compostura para no crear un conflicto mayor pero.. le había tocado en un punto en el que, definitivamente, nadie nunca debía poner las manos.


	7. Chapter 7

_No sabia cómo pudo haber perdido la llave._

_No sabia qué le llevaba a sacar la conclusión de que Beelzebub la tenia._

_No sabia qué rayos iba a hacer al llegar a su habitación._

_No sabia cómo iba a reaccionar si sus sospechas acerca del europeo eran ciertas._

No sabia absolutamente nada, pero aún con toda esa masa de dudas e inconsistencias dentro de su cabeza, seguía avanzando a pasos apresurados.. e inusualmente torpes..

_Jamás había dejado su trabajo de una forma tan grosera._

_Jamás había ignorado la presencia de Enma._

_Jamás en toda su vida como demonio había sido tan impulsivo._

Siempre buscaba la razón de todo, y no actuaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Detestaba a los idiotas que exageraban problemas menores y se metían en situaciones que no les concernían. Se dijo a si mismo, que jamás iba a caer preso de esos mediocres y estúpidos hábitos.. sin embargo.. en ése momento, estaba tirando todas esas ideas a la basura.

Pero ya nada importaba, sólo quería llegar y ver que todo estuviera en su lugar, que la bestia permaneciera donde la dejó, sin ningún rastro de que alguien la haya tocado mientras no estaba.. porque de lo contrario..

:

Cuando divisó la puerta a lo lejos, apresuró el paso para llegar más rápido a ella. No sabia si estaba cerrada o abierta, de cualquier forma prefirió darle una patada al momento de abrirla, así las cosas eran más rápidas.

En cuanto vio la escena que había montado Beelzebub, la locura terminó de consumirle. Sintió ira, odio y asco hacia el europeo. Éste, al momento del encuentro quedó petrificado, pero segundos después reaccionó e intentó alejarse del Hakutaku; pensó que, si se alejaba por las buenas, iba a salir bien librado de eso, sin embargo, Hoozuki no estaba en planes de siquiera dejarle vivo.

El Secretario arrastró su mazo por el suelo, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Beelzebub, su expresión demostraba todos esos sentimientos de repudio y también su aura se había vuelto completamente negra.

Quería romperle la cara, los huesos, torturarlo hasta matarlo.. ahí mismo, justo en ése lugar, quería enseñarle a no meterse con las cosas ajenas y a respetar aquello que no era para los demonios. Pero se esforzó por contenerse un poco, pues no deseaba dañar al Hakutaku en el proceso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le ordenó a Beelzebub, con voz baja, que saliera de su cama. El señor de las moscas obedeció. Apenas y se puso de pié, Hoozuki se puso detrás de él y le cogió de las alas para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

Le arrojó con fuerza contra una de las paredes del corredor, creando un boquete en el concreto. Beelzebub chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo. Ni bien asimilaba el golpe anterior, el secretario volvió a repetirlo.

Después de ello, le dejó estar unos momentos. En su cabeza rondaban mil ideas para hacerle sufrir, pero no podía probarlas todas. Por eso sólo eligió una.

-Corre!- gritó Hoozuki a Beelzebub.

-Qué?-

-He dicho que corras!- ordenó, mientras golpeaba la pared con su mazo.

Beelzebub dudo un poco, pero al final se decidió por obedecer, y comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Momentos después Hoozuki lo siguió, de la misma forma, corriendo detrás de él.. cómo sí quisiera alcanzarlo. Beelzebub no dejaba de preguntarse por qué le hizo correr sí de cualquier forma iba a perseguirle.. en todo caso, sí al final iba a vengarse, ¿por qué no lo había hecho sin más?

De pronto Hoozuki dejó tirado su mazo por el camino y de la nada hizo aparecer un especie de arco. Disparó una flecha, que apenas y rozo un poco el brazo derecho de Beelzebub. Había sido un mínimo contacto, pero en su brazo se había creado un gran corte, sangraba, además de que.. comenzaba a paralizarse una parte de ésa extremidad.

Beelzebub se asustó ante todo eso. Nunca había visto tales efectos por algo tan mínimo. Presionó su brazo y continuó corriendo, ahora con más determinación por querer escapar.

Hoozuki tiró hacia el otro brazo. Nuevamente fue tocó un simple roze, pero son consecuencias graves. El señor de las moscas entró en desesperación. Ya no sentía gran parte de ambos brazos, no podía detener las hemorragias y temía por el siguiente ataque.

De alguna forma Beelzebub consiguió salir fuera y llegar hasta las cercanías de las oficinas. Tenía la esperanza de ser ayudado por su Señor o el Rey Enma, pero Hoozuki no le dejó avanzar más. Disparó a la pierna izquierda y le hizo caer. Beelzebub se arrastro por el suelo pero no hizo mucho, el secretario le detuvo, encestándole otra flecha en la pierna que faltaba.

Hoozuki detuvo la carrera y avanzó ya más calmado hasta alcanzar a Beelzebub. Se agachó un poco para alcanzar su cabeza y cogerle por los cabellos. El europeo se quejó de dolor, cosa que hizo sonreír al japonés.

_**-Te dije que no le pusieras las manos encima.-**_ dijo, haciendo uso de su característica frialdad en las palabras. -_**Ve lo que te ha pasado por ignorar mi advertencia.**_-

Soltó la cabeza del Europeo, golpeándole contra el suelo mientras acercaba su otra mano hacia las alas de su enemigo. Nuevamente, sacó de alguna parte, las tijeras con las que solía recortar sus flores Ranchu. Con lentitud comenzó cortar una de las alas. Beelzebub volvió a gritar de dolor y se retorció en el suelo.

_**-Hago esto, para que nunca vuelvas a intentar volar cerca del Cielo.-**_ anunció Hoozuki.

Beelzebub gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Jamás había sentido ésa cantidad de dolor en toda su vida. Quería pedir disculpas, rogar por que lo dejara, pero sabía que a ésas alturas ninguna palabra valía.

Desde un principio lo supo.. que no había oportunidad.. porque ni siquiera dos Reyes Infernales podían contra en temido demonio. Pero sus ambición por ganarle le cegó y lo llevó hasta donde estaba en ése momento. Hoozuki no se detuvo hasta recortarle por completo las alas. Después de éso se relajo un poco y tomó asiento en el piso, al lado de Beelzebub.

_**-No puedo asesinarte, ninguno de los dos puede morir. Quiero volver, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí.-**_ dijo Hoozuki. Después de eso se levantó de inmediato, cogió las alas y cargó a Beelzebub.

Anduvo un tanto hasta llegar al área de las oficinas. Ahí había unos cuantos esbirros andando, que, cuando lo vieron, corrieron a esconderse.

_**-Alguien sabe dónde está Satan-sama?-**_ preguntó al aire.

_**-En la oficina del Rey Enma!-**_ contestaron todos con voz temblorosa.

Hoozuki agradeció y continuó su camino hasta llegar a la oficina. Empujo la puerta con el pié para abrirla y se internó en el lugar.

_**-Hoozuki-kun?!-**_ gritó Enma, al verlo arrastrando a medias al demonio europeo lleno de sangre. Santan sólo quedó boquiabierto cuando lo vio tirarle al piso junto con sus alas recortadas.

_**-Ah.. Santan-sama?-**_ se refirió Hoozuki.

_**-Sí..?-** _respondió el Rey europeo.

_**-Lamento haber cometido tal atrocidad en contra de su sirviente, pero, le aseguro que tuve motivos de gran magnitud para hacerlo. Me gustaría contarle acerca de esto, pero tengo una cuestión más que resolver; le agradecería que espere a mis explicaciones antes de hacer algún movimiento en contra del infierno japonés.-** _expresó Hoozuki, con tremenda educación a pesar de ir algo desordenado y manchado de sangre.

_**-Ah.. bien..-**_ alcanzó a responder Satan.

_**-Rey Enma.-** _llamó nuevamente Hoozuki. _**-Me tomaré libre el resto del día. Aproveche para ir con su nieto.**_

_**-Hoozuki-kun, estás bien?!-** _preguntó Enma en tono escandalosamente preocupado.

_**-Estoy perfectamente.-**_ afirmó el demonio.

_**-Sí tú lo dices..-**_

_**-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Me retiro.-**_ dio media vuelta y volvió por donde llegó.

Cuando el secretario salió de la oficina, ambos Reyes suspiraron de alivio y fueron a ayudar a Beelzebub. Satan realmente no necesitaba las explicaciones de Hoozuki, conocía los malos hábitos de su gente y aunque no sabía exactamente por qué sucedió todo, estaba convencido de que definitivamente había sido culpa del mismo Beelzebub; por eso rehusó la atención de los esbirros de Enma y le devolvió a su propio infierno con las heridas jodiendole en el camino.

El señor de las moscas realmente quería morir, pero bien sabía que no podía.. por eso al final se rindió y sólo se dedicó a llorar, mientras pensaba acerca de que aquello que los humanos llamaban "escarmiento" era realmente terrible.

:


	8. Suki

Desde que llegó con Enma y tomó el lugar de Izanami, Hoozuki se la vivió sólo pensando en el trabajo, en sus viajes, en sus peces kingyousou, en los koalas que tanto le gustaban. Jamás había tenido tiempo para los sentimientos por otros, no es que simplemente no le interesara, sólo creía que era más fácil vivir sin eso. Por ello, a esas alturas realmente no entendía su propia imprudencia ¿Qué iba a pasar sí en verdad se excedía con Beelzebub? Por lo que notó en su jefe, las cosas debían estar bien por ahora, pero ¿después?

_¿Y todo por qué? Por un zorro._

Luego de volver. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se dirigió al interior de la habitación, por el camino fue levantando las cosas que habían salido de su lugar con los acontecimientos.

En esos momentos no se sentía bien, realmente quería tirarse y dormir durante tres días. Había esperado fuera de ese establecimiento de ebrios toda la noche, vigilando a Hakutaku. ¿Por qué? Porque la mañana anterior había notado raro a Beelzebub cuando le preguntó acerca de la bestia. Al principio lo creyó extraño, pero después recordó el día de las compras, cuando los tres se cruzaron.. ese momento en el que el señor de las moscas se enteró de que Hakutaku era el amante de su esposa, pudo ver un brillo siniestro en su mirada.

Por ganas de molestar, le sugirió ir al lugar que frecuentaba la bestia y después se arrepintió. A pesar de todo, Hakutaku era muy débil y los europeos tenían malas mañas.

Pasó la noche en vela por segunda vez, por Hakutaku.. y al final fue inútil porque Beelzebub no se presentó cerca del establecimiento hasta la madrugada siguiente, después de verlo en las oficinas y oír de su propia boca que iría, se habría tomado el día libre al parecer. Y él calculando presuroso sus tiempos hasta el inicio del trabajo, le siguió.

En verdad quería dormir, pero su gran problema seguía desmayado sobre la cama. Con su clásico pensamiento cruel, casi lo patea fuera, pero al verlo dormido e indefenso algo le envío una punzada al pecho y desistió.

De una patada empujó la cama contra el librero que tenia al fondo, aún cuando la sacudida fue grande, la bestia no despertó. Hoozuki subió y cogió a Hakutaku por los costados, haciéndolo girar y quedar acurrucado contra el librero, dejando espacio para si mismo. Le tiró su sábana encima y él simplemente se cubrió con la yukata de su trabajo después de quitársela y acostarse.

Pasó media hora, media hora de sueño absoluto y hermoso antes de despertar casi al borde de la asfixia. A saber de qué manera Hakutaku se había subido encima de él, estaba con la cabeza en su pecho y los brazos y las piernas a cada lado. Tentado estuvo nuevamente a lanzarlo lejos con una patada pero a casi nada de hacerlo, se arrepintió. Le puso la mano en la espalda y lo pegó más a su pecho, con cuidado se sentó. Y casi cargándolo, giró hasta dejarlo nuevamente en la cama. Sin darse cuenta había quedado a horcajadas sobre Hakutaku, sólo cayó en ello cuando quiso regresar su lugar y no pudo porque la jodida bestia en algún momento le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Entonces dudó sobre si estaba durmiendo en verdad o sólo estaba haciendo el tonto. Intentó zafarse, pero nada que le soltaba. Sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse poco a poco y su paciencia decrecía también.

_**-Hoozuki..-**_ Escuchó. Y enarco una ceja de incredulidad. _¿Le estaba soñando?_

_**-¿Qué sucede?-**_ respondió.

_**-Su..ki..-**_

El dolor de brazos se le olvidó de pronto. Solamente había respondido porque sí, no buscaba una respuesta, sin embargo..

_**-¿Hm?**_

_**-Suki..-**_

Y de pronto le vio tan lindo como a uno de sus koalas. No sabía si estaba bien, pero sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a la boca de la bestia y lo besó. Al contrario de lo que pensó, aún después de todo el alcohol que había consumido durante la noche, sus labios eran dulces. En esos momentos en verdad comenzó a notar su naturaleza de demonio. _Atraído por una belleza le vino en impulso de hacerse de ella. _Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba semi-desnudo y besando el cuello de su enemigo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?_ demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera recordaba sí ya había ocurrido alguna vez. Las necesidades convencionales no eran lo suyo, no iba detrás de cualquier falda y tampoco tenía tiempo para eso. Quizás por ello ahora estaba más ansioso de lo que debería ser.

Paseo su lengua por todo el cuello de la bestia, después fue a su pecho. Repasó por los rosados pezones y dio ligeras mordidas. Entre el sueño Hakutaku se sacudió levemente y curvó su espalda. En ese momento, las marcas de sus ojos parecían encenderse, Hoozuki tuvo cuidado con ello y evitó lo más que pudo sus costados.

El deshacerse de la ropa ya no era necesario, eso lo llenó de celos, y le llevó a reparar el hecho de que definitivamente había llegado tarde. Llevó su mano derecha entre las piernas de la bestia y la arrastró hasta su entrada, topándose con humedad que sólo le hizo enfurecer. Debía comprobar algo más.

Sin siquiera preocuparse acerca de la reacción que tendría Hakutaku si despertase. Metió su dedo medio, comprobado que, definitivamente estaba demasiado estrecho cómo para haber sido penetrado.

Y después de suspirar, y sentirse aliviado.. una bofetada le volteó el rostro


End file.
